


Scenes from a Pandemic Christmas

by honeysucklepink



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysucklepink/pseuds/honeysucklepink
Summary: Something different for the Klaine Advent this year...I'm challenging myself to drabbles again, but instead of a full story, these will be various holiday scenes taking place "in these uncertain times" (ugh)!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 30
Kudos: 42
Collections: Klaine Advent 2020





	1. Abashed

Blaine was back from curbside grocery pickup, and checked the mail. "Huh, empty. Have they delivered yet?” Just then his phone pinged with a text:

**_Carole: USPS just sent delivery notification, hope you enjoy the holiday treats!_ **

_Kurt must have gotten it._ Blaine took the stairs two at a time, anticipating Carole's gift.

He found Kurt hovered over a cookie tin, his cheeks like a chipmunk's. "Oh my God, Kurt, how many cookies did you eat?"

Kurt didn't even have the decency to look abashed. "Carole said she sent us three dozen, so…” he counted on his fingers. "Um, thirty?"


	2. Brake

Kurt could hear the conversation through the door:

"Well how many trash bags would it take?"

"At least five... how do we keep them inflated, though?"

"It’s Christmas, blowers for inflatables are on sale.”

"But how do you sing over the noise?"

Okay, whatever this was, Kurt was putting the brakes on it, _now_. He opened the door to Blaine on a Zoom call with Sam.

"Hey… what's going on?"

Sam waved through the camera. "We were talking about the Ratatouille musical when we came up with an even better idea…"

In unison: “Big Hero 6!”

Kurt rolled his eyes.


	3. Careless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I went angsty with this one... sorry!)

**_*CRASH*_ **

“Oh, _shit.”_

Blaine looked down at the floor in horror. Of all the ornaments to drop, why did it have to be _that_ one? Kurt was never going to forgive him for being so careless.

Of _course_ Kurt heard it. “Don’t move, Clumsy, I’m coming in with a broom…” he said, stopped short when he saw the remains of his mother’s perfume bottle, and his husband shaking and nearly in tears.

“Kurt, I’m so… so sorry, I…”

He dropped the broom and rushed over, consoling Blaine in his arms. “Hey, shhh, it’s okay. I’m not mad, baby… accidents happen.”


	4. Dispensable

Kurt flopped into Blaine’s side on the sofa with a sigh. “So, I took that New York Times quiz.”

“Which one?”

“The one that estimates when we can get the vaccine.”

“I’m assuming… not any time soon?”

“In the country? 144 _million_ ahead of us. Over 800 thousand in Manhattan alone! Then again, we’re not what you’d call ‘essential workers.’ I guess Broadway performers are considered dispensable in the eyes of the CDC.”

“Well, I know several theatre owners losing money who disagree,” Blaine scoffed. He then kissed Kurt on the nose. “For the record, you are anything _but_ dispensable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take the quiz yourself: https://www.nytimes.com/interactive/2020/12/03/opinion/covid-19-vaccine-timeline.html


	5. Event

Kurt was putting finishing touches on the curtain backdrop for his and Blaine’s online performance.

“Are you sure you want to use that color?” Rachel piped in from FaceTime.

Kurt raised his brow. “And just what is wrong with it?”

“I don’t think _that_ shade of green fits our marketing.”

“We don’t even know how many people will login for this. Look, let me find more fabric; I’ll call you back.” Kurt hung up. Then: “Arrrggghhh!”

Blaine laughed. “What, you don’t think the ‘Rachel Berry Virtual Holiday Spectacular’ is the event of the year?”

“Well I’m sure _she_ thinks so.”


	6. Farm

Blaine pulled his cupcake decorations out of the oven. “Um, honey? These little discs don’t look right.”

“Let me see.” Kurt poked at the burnt glops of what had once been butterscotch candies on the baking sheet. “Um, where did you get this recipe?”

“From YouTube. Think the channel was called So Yummy?”

Kurt blanched. “Oh, you mean one of those content farms? Blaine those tricks don’t really work, they edit them and post them strictly for clicks. Here, I’ll show you.” He pulled out his phone and brought up a [debunking video](https://youtu.be/CEQaYdvs478?t=325).

Blaine frowned. “Old school frosting it is.”


	7. Grey

Blaine had that twinkle in his eye. “So, [Marie’s Crisis is reopening tonight](https://gothamist.com/arts-entertainment/maries-crisis-reopening-indoor-performances-despite-live-entertainment-restrictions).”

“I heard,” Kurt said. “I still think it’s a terrible idea. And before you say a word, no we’re not going.”

“Did you see Kenney’s Twitter, though? They’ve gone above and beyond, with the plexiglass and capacity limits and masks…”

“And they are playing with a grey area in the regulations I’m not comfortable with. Be honest,” Kurt looked at Blaine knowingly. “Picture us there with all those restrictions. Would it  _ really  _ be the same?”

Blaine visibly deflated. “You’re right. We’ll just keep watching the virtual singalong.”


	8. History

They were finishing up breakfast when Kurt brought it up.

“So I heard you humming that ‘[Born to Make History](https://youtu.be/ORDXWrL5EuQ)’ song from your ice skating anime,” he started, “and I got to thinking. Why don’t we make a skate reservation at Bryant Park?”

Blaine nodded. “Sure. I mean, it’s outdoors, and it should be okay with masks and distance. Why Bryant, though?”

“Maybe I’m feeling nostalgic.”

“For the Christmas we were broken up?”

“More for the Christmas we started to heal. And the next year we started NYADA and got engaged… so perhaps a repeat will bode well for 2021?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Blaine is a “Yuri!!! On Ice” fan.


	9. Inconclusive

“So… the white lights, or the multi color?” Blaine was holding up two strings against the tree. Lights he had been holding up for several minutes now.

It felt longer.

“Hmmm… I still don’t know.”

“Is it that inconclusive for you? Come on Kurt, we need to make a decision.”

“Do we, though?” Kurt exhaled. “Maybe I’m just a grinch this year”

“I get it, but maybe the lights will help, just a little?” Blaine brightened with an idea. “How about this; white on the tree, color around the windows?”

Kurt smiled. “I’m going to trust your judgement. Thanks honey.”


	10. Join

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... I changed the rating. 😏

As gentle jazz piano echoed through the apartment, Kurt relished the slow drag of his cock inside Blaine. Fast and hard was fine, too, but there was something about taking his time and enjoying the ebb and flow.

“How does it feel?”

Blaine, prone on his belly, groaned beneath him. “Good, _so_ good.”

“Need me to go faster?”

“No, this is nice. Want you closer though.”

Kurt adjusted… he pressed himself against Blaine's back, joined their hands over their heads and continued to rhythmically thrust.

Who knew the soundtrack to _A Charlie Brown Christmas_ would be such a turn on?


	11. Knit

“Honey? What are you doing?”

Blaine was surrounded with five skeins of yarn and a pair of knitting needles. “I thought since in-person shopping is too high risk and ordering online is taking too long, I’d knit scarves for Christmas gifts!”

“For, _next_ Christmas, right?”

“No, this one?”

“Then you should have started in February.”

“Oh. Well now I have plenty of time.”

“For what?”

“To learn how to actually knit.”

Kurt laughed. “Good thing we’re married. You can make me a sweater.”

“Why’s the married part important?”

“While you look up 'how to knit,' look up the Boyfriend Curse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Wikipedia: "The 'sweater curse' or 'curse of the love sweater' is a term used by knitters to describe the belief that if a knitter gives a hand-knit sweater to a significant other, it will lead to the recipient breaking up with the knitter."


	12. Learn

Blaine walked into the kitchen… and to an explosion of dough, flour, and a red-faced Kurt. “What happened here?”

“Me trying to learn how to make homemade pasta, is what is happening.” He slammed a misshapen lump of dough on the countertop. “I don’t get it. Andrew Rea makes it look too easy.”

“Which ‘Binging With Babish’ episode did this get inspired by?” 

“The [Buttered Noodles from _Community._](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xGHTj4y_bd8) I was actually going to do kugel, but I thought I’d make it extra special.”

Blaine kissed his temple. “Everything you do is special. Now hand me an apron. We’ll get this.”


	13. Meet

“What time were we supposed to meet them again?” Kurt asked. “We told them Washington Square, right?”

“We did, and about ten… oh, there they are!” Blaine waved to Brittany and Santana as they came through the arch. They came to a stop opposite the bench the boys were standing by… six feet exactly. “Good morning, ladies.”

“Doing a cookie exchange was a great idea, you guys!” Brittany gushed as she set a cookie tin at the end of the bench and picked up the other.

“Sorry we can’t hug,” Santana shrugged. “Still, it’s good to see you before Christmas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donate to Snixxmas here: https://www.gofundme.com/f/snixxmas-charity-drive-in-memory-of-naya-rivera


	14. Nip

Kurt was stirring the contents of the saucepan. “Eggnog is almost ready.”

“I’ve been looking forward to it,” Blaine said, coming around to Kurt’s side. “Let me try.”

Kurt held the spoon up to Blaine’s lips, watching as they pursed and sipped the creamy liquid. Something about it made his pants suddenly feel tighter.

“Mmmm, needs a nip of whisky, maybe?”

Kurt couldn’t resist; he leaned over and licked the last drop from Blaine’s mouth, then kissed him deeply. “Or maybe it can wait.” Needing more, he turned off the burner, took Blaine’s hand and dragged him to the bedroom. 


	15. Opinion

“Blaine! Can you come in here please?”

Blaine rushes into their bedroom to see Kurt standing in front of the full-length mirror.

“I think I’ve gained the ‘covid-15.’ I need your honest opinion… do my pants fit different?”

Kurt has his back turned to him but is looking over his shoulder with a candy cane still dangling from his mouth. All Blaine can envision is a decade before, with Kurt in painted-on jeans he could only describe as “dirty cute.”

“Your pants fit perfectly,” Blaine says. “Um, turn around?”

The pants accentuate Kurt’s front just as nicely.

“Oh yeah… _perfect.”_


	16. Possible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut-ish? Smut-adjacent? Continued from yesterday's "opinion."

Kurt’s pants long since peeled off, they both were sprawled across the bed, naked, exhausted, and covered in a fine sheen of sweat, saliva, lube and cum. Blaine looked over at the clock on the nightstand… it was already 3 o'clock.

“How many orgasms was that?” Kurt gasped.

“I don’t think enough blood’s returned to my brain to calculate. But between blowjobs, you fingering me, then I topped and then _you_ topped… oh and then you decided to get the vibrator… three each?”

“How is that _possible?”_

“I don’t know.” Blaine grinned. “Wanna go for four?”

“Ugh, after a nap.”


	17. Remarkable

After a nap (and round four in the shower), Blaine and Kurt got dressed in comfy clothes and made their way to the kitchen. They had to replenish all the calories they’d burned up in their impromptu all-day sex marathon.

Kurt grabbed a tin of the Christmas cookies he’d made. The sound he made around the bite he took made Blaine wonder if they could go for a round five. “That good, huh?”

“Oh my God, these taste remarkable! I don’t remember these being this yummy when I made them yesterday.”

“Everything tastes better after sex,” Blaine winked. “It’s science.”


	18. Sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I searched 'Sisters' on my iTunes; this is the result.

“Hey, Blaine?”

“Yes, Kurt?”

“Um, have you been logged into my Spotify account this whole year?”

“Yeah, is that okay? It seemed like a hassle to constantly log in and out of each other’s accounts, being as we’re home together so much. Why?”

“Because I just did my Spotify Wrapped, and it’s the only thing that explains my Most Played Song being ‘The Schuyler Sisters.’”

“We did watch _Hamilton_ a bunch this year.”

“Enough for you to have Angelica and Eliza on repeat?”

 _“And_ Peggy.”

“How could I forget Peggy?”

Blaine kissed Kurt’s nose. “You’re always my _Mind at Work.”_


	19. Tub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Do not take the following as medical advice...consult your physician)

“Ow, ow, ow!”

Blaine was helping Kurt back into the apartment, their skating adventure prematurely ended. “Are you sure you don’t think it’s broken? We can still do the ER…”

 _“No!_ They’re swamped with the latest surge and I don’t want to risk exposure. Besides I can still put weight on it…"

“Which you _shouldn’t.”_

“…I’m pretty sure I’d know if it was broken. I just need to plunge it in a tub of ice water for a bit and then elevate it.”

“I’ll get that started and grab the Tylenol.”

Kurt smiled. “You take such good care of me.”


	20. Ugly

Kurt smiled at his laptop as Burt and Carole’s faces came into view. “So good to see you guys!”

“You too, kiddo! How have you and Blaine stayed occupied?”

“Oh, you know… baking cookies, online charity concerts, Blaine’s gotten into knitting.”

Blaine added, “Burt, love how you got into the holiday spirit, wearing an ugly Christmas sweater!”

Suddenly Carole was out of view, muttering about something in the oven.

“What did I say?”

Burt cleared his throat. “I was about to say how Carole had made me this for Christmas and you ought to ask her for tips. Guess not.”


	21. Vanish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Ryan Murphy exists in this universe...

“Damn it!”

“Kurt?” Blaine came running into the living room. “What is it?”

“I wanted to watch the _Jinkx and DeLa Holiday Special,_ and now I can’t find it! It was on Hulu yesterday, I swear, but it’s like it vanished!”

“Um, Kurt?”

“And I can’t find _Happiest Season,_ either! And since when did Hulu start all these Ryan Murphy shows?”

“Kurt!”

“What?”

“You probably can’t find _Jinkx and DeLa_ **or** _Happiest Season_ because you’re on the Netflix app.”

“…Oh.” Kurt deflated, embarrassed.

“It’s okay. Quarantine was bound to fry our brains.”

“Yeah... wanna watch _The Prom_ with me?”

“Sure.”


	22. Worthless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized after posting yesterday how 'The Prom' may not bring up the best memories for Klaine... here's an epilogue to that.

As the end credits for _The Prom_ rolled, Blaine wiped a tear from his eye.

Kurt kissed his temple. “Still gets to you, huh?”

“Not just what happened at your first prom. But when they tricked Emma like that, the defeat on her face… it reminded me of senior year. Lowest point of my life.”

“But we got through it and look at us now. We’re together, in New York, married, successful. We _could_ do without the pandemic…”

“True. I just don’t ever want to feel that worthless again.”

“You never will, if I have anything to say about it.”


	23. Yard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're one of those couples spending Christmas away from our families to keep them safe. That and having ABC's "Great Christmas Light Fight" on in the background inspired this installment.

Kurt and Blaine were walking through [Dyker Heights](https://secretnyc.co/dyker-heights-christmas-lights-brooklyn/?utm_content=best-holiday-lights-nyc&utm_source=secretnyc&utm_medium=post&utm_term=cta5), enjoying the holiday light displays. “You know one of the things I’m really gonna miss this year?” Kurt said.

“Besides the obvious friends and family time?”

“Standing out in the front yard with Carole and Finn, watching Dad throw the switch on the lights. Every year he’d try to outdo himself. Not quite full Griswold, but still. These are nice, but…”

“There’s no place like home?”

“Yeah… no place like it.” 

Blaine hugged Kurt to his side. “This time, next year, when we’re all vaccinated, we’ll be there.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”


	24. Zealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants smut for Christmas? (I do, I do!)

“Didn’t know you were so zealous about the accuracy of the Twelve Days of Christmas,” Blaine gasped as he came down from his third orgasm of the night.

“It’s the third day; that’s 3 French hens, 2 turtle doves, _and_ the partridge,” Kurt wiped his mouth. “That’s six blow jobs total.”

“I’m just saying, no way we get to the twelfth day without you developing TMJ. And I can’t come _that_ much.”

“So what do you propose?”

“Well,” Blaine said, as he licked a stripe up Kurt’s cock. “Christmas _is_ a time of sharing. By your math, three to go…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was seriously fun! Thank you all for the comments and kudos, and have a safe and happy holiday season!


End file.
